Final Wish Mellox Matt
by dere-otomoe
Summary: After his "friends" death, Mello begins to miss some of the quirks of having a nerd around. The smell of smoke and chocolate became nostalgic and now the blonde man began to desire it more than ever. thinking he has lack of sleep, Mello let's his body relax, and his mind gets taken away to a time where the man named Matt was still alive, and fulfill's his hidden desire.


To come home without a 'Hey Mells!' was enough to drive Mello mad as he entered his abode to find it empty as usual. After Matt died, Mello has had nothing to do, he's been sulking and hiding his despair by yelling at others. As the blonde climbed a set of stairs, he undid his leather belt and let the nimble fingers slid up the buttons on his tight shirt, plucking them easily. Mello walked up the stairs one at a time, taking his time in getting up them, but before he even took seven steps, the shirt was off and working on the crook of his arms. Mello walked up the stairs quicker now and kicked off his expensive boots as soon as he hit second level. Mello threw his shirt over his shoes along with his belt and kicked open his door, stripping from his pants. Sitting on the night stand across the room sat a game console, opened and a pack of cigarettes on the flat screen, which made Mello scowl in anger. Why did Matt have to get cocky?Mello stepped to his bed and sat on it, burying his face in his hands.

"_Matt! You're so fucking stupid! Why did you have to go and taunt the police? I could have gotten you out of jail! Asshole!_" Mello's thoughts were on repeat, unaware of the warm salty droplets that fell to his leather pants from his chin. Mello sniffled and that's when he realized he had started crying rather heavily for his missing friend. More anger boiled in Mello's body, but he laid backwards and looked up to the ceiling. It was hard to adjust when he wasn't hearing the clicks of a Console, or getting random bursts of information from the brunette. He had grown accustom to smelling the cigarette smoke when he slept, and he missed getting chocolate whenever he was upset. Although Mello had women crawling all over him, he missed one person more than he ever has. And that person was Matt. Mello let out a whimper, giving into his pains for once, and covered his eyes. _"I need you, damn it!"_ He roared in his thoughts, but he couldn't make a noise come out. Mello let the tears run awry into his hair, uncaring that it was messing up his beautiful blonde hair, but he rolled over in the covers and began to wriggle free of his restricting leather pants. Matt used to be blunt and vulgar, also shameless, and he would comment on Mello's pants constantly, saying; "let's see what you look like out of them." Mello was in boxer briefs as he snuck under the chocolaty covers, and hid his face in the pillow there.

Giving anything to hear the man's voice, and be able to do anything to make the antisocial man talk more than he used to, Mello let sleep drag him into a dark abyss while the thoughts of Matt lingered.

"H-Hey! Mells! Wake up dude!" The playful laugh shook Mello awake by the heart strings. " whoa~ You really are crying!" the voice was distant, so Mello rolled over and saw dark sapphire eyes looking over him upside down. "What type of dream were you having?" he wondered, the vague scent of smoke lingered on his words, making Mello blink incredulously. With a chocolate bar loosely in his hand, and goggles around his neck, Mello knew who this man was.

"Matt." Mello whispered and didn't wait for a response before he struck the man. "Y-You asshole!" Mello shot up when Matt took a step away.

"What did I do? I didn't molest you!" matt bickered, holding his sore cheek. "I got you this, jeez!" He tossed chocolate bar at Mello who swatted it away and threw the covers off of himself. He was still in only underwear as he stood up and grabbed the man's goggles.

"You…" Mello stopped when Matt touched his bare elbow. The skin contact was electric! It sent chills through Mello, reacting pleasantly on the blonde. "ass!" Mello growled, bringing their faces close. Matt didn't speak, he only gave a soft smile, gently holding the man's elbow. Mello couldn't take it anymore, he pressed his lips against Matt's, and the man only closed his eyes more, instantly enjoying the kiss as if he has been waiting for it for his life time. Mello grabbed Matt's shirt and began trying to wrestle the vest off, wanting as much clothing off as possible. Mello broke the kiss after the brunette helped the blonde by getting out of his own vest. Mello ran his hands up the man's shirt, holding his sides.

"What's with that? I thought you weren't gay?" Matt panted, his cheeks a pale red from the hot kiss. Mello ducked his head and nuzzled the man's neck sadly. With a set mind, Mello took a deep breath, pushing his cockiness out of his way for the moment.

"I need you. Matt… promise me you'll never leave me!" Mello whispered, his voice soft yet desperate. Warm and strong arms came around Mello, making him want to cry.

"The crazy things you say when you're hard as a rock down there." Matt Teased playfully. "I told you long ago that I'm your man to go to. Even if it's for these things.. I'll do it for you." Matt chuckled, his voice deepening. "I guess it's because I actually.. like you…" Matt whispered huskily. Mello closed his eyes tightly, and hugged Matt tighter. After a moment, Matt chuckled. "I guess I either just really feel like I love you just because of my sex drive, or because I've really been in love with you for a while… whatever the reason is, I love you." Matt said almost shyly.

"Moron…" Mello looked up and was greeted by blackness when he opened his eyes. The strong arms were gone from around his body and only cool covers touched his skin. Mello smiled in the darkness and chuckled when tears stung at his eyes,,, but he did nothing to hide them. Why should he hide honest tears while no one could see them?


End file.
